english tea
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: "English tea, right?" Bakugou asked. The man in front of him stared, unsure of how to interact with the handsome, blonde man. This, of course, annoyed Bakugou. "Speak, moron." He said harsher. Todoroki continued looking at him. He reached towards the left end of the counter and grabbed a paper menu. Searching quickly, Todoroki found the English tea, and pointed to it.


"Kacchan! I need an English tea, light cream!" Izuku Midoriya yelled over his shoulder to his best friend, and co-worker. He punches in the order to the screen and looks up at the man in front of him.

Shouto Todoroki is a regular at the local coffee shop. Everyday, at 10 a.m., he orders a hot English tea with light cream and a muffin. Because the small business makes several different kinds, he chooses a random one each time. Browsing the bakery section, he points to one labeled _Corn Muffin_. Midoriya nods his head with a smile and takes it out using a small piece of parchment paper, placing it on a plate. Todoroki's lips twitch as if he is going to smile, but it doesn't surface, though that doesn't bring the broccoli haired boy down.

When the two make eye contact, Midoriya holds up five fingers, then one, then three. _$5.13_. Todoroki nods in confirmation and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his wallet where he finds a five and two singles. He gives the total of six dollars to the cashier, while placing the other single into the tip jar. As he does this, Midoriya is making change, when suddenly, Katsuki Bakugou pops up besides him, slamming the hot tea down on the counter next to pastry.

Midoriya jumps, caught off guard, and put a hand to his heart. "Thanks Kacchan." Bakugou answers with a scoff and returns to his work. Midoriya finishes counting the change in his hand, when he notices movement in front of him. He looks up, and Todoroki is looking at him, confused and concerned. Midoriya smiles and raises his right hand, moving it in small circles, signing, _I'm okay._ His right hand stretches out to give the coins to the customer, when Todoroki gives a shake of his head as if to say, _no_. Then, he touches the tips of his right hand to his chin, and brings the hand forward. _Thank you_. Midoriya smiles and a flush raises to his cheeks. He throws the change into the jar in front of the register, and waves to Todoroki, whose back is already turned, tea and muffin in hand, strolling to a table in the corner of the room.

"Next?" Midoriya calls out to the following person in line.

* * *

The morning moves at a steady pace, all the while Todoroki enjoys his second cup of English tea and a book. Every now and then, he will look up to take a break from the small words on the paper, and look around at the little shop. Somehow, however, his gaze consistently falls back to the blonde haired boy, with a scowl on his face, who hides behind the counter, always making the drinks. He wonders if the boy named _Izuku_ , according to his nametag, ever made a coffee or tea before, considering Todoroki has never seen him do so.

Around 12:30 p.m., the crowd dies down, and Midoriya has a chance to get a drink of water. He walks to where Bakugou is seated on the grimy floor, back against the cabinets, phone in his hands, as he scrolls angrily.

"Kacchan, the floor is so gross, why are you sitting down there?" Midoriya questions his childhood friend while using the nearby sink to wash his hands free of the smell of money.

"Shut up, Deku." Bakugou responds almost immediately. "I'm hiding." His glare deepens, and he seems to have shrunk further down.

"From?" Midoriya turns towards Bakugou as he dries his hands, eyebrow raised.

"That half and half nerd over there." He rolls his eyes. "He stares at me all the time, why can't he mind his own damn business?" Bakugou explains irritably.

This makes Midoriya's head snap up in Todoroki's direction. The man is back to reading his book intently, eyes flying across the pages. Midoriya glances back down at the man on the tiled floor.

"Really? I never noticed." A soft smile graces his lips as he notices the faint blush making its way onto Bakugou's cheeks.

He's known for a couple years now that Bakugou was gay. It was a mistake on Bakugou's part to let it slip, but Midoriya knew better than to bring it up, and Bakugou was incredibly thankful for that, not that he'd ever admit it.

They had been shopping at the mall one day, when Midoriya caught Bakugou talking to a red-haired male, outside the store they were in. He looked to be flirting with him, and ended up getting the guys number. Midoriya's eyes had widened when Bakugou raised his hand to brush his knuckles to the side of the other man's face, making said man blush profusely. Bakugou had smirked and leaned in, brushing his lips across his cheek. Then, he moved away from the man, later known as Eijiro Kirishima. When Kirishima turned on his heel and swiftly made his way back to his friends, Bakugou had meandered back into the store with a triumphant smirk on his face.

But then, he rose his gaze from the floor to Midoriya, who was standing by a rack, holding a couple shirts, eyes wide and mouth agape. Bakugou immediately stilled and look horrified. That look was quickly replaced by a glare, and he stomped his way to the green-haired man, preparing to beat him to a pulp. Midoriya, still frozen, let Bakugou grab his collar and raise him off the floor.

Upon closer inspection, Midoriya saw red tinting Bakugou's cheeks and ears, and Midoriya realized in that moment that this was a secret he couldn't share with anyone. Before Bakugou had the chance to yell in his face, probably about not seeing anything and that he'll kill him if he says a word, Midoriya whispered out: "I won't say anything. _I promise_." Bakugou's eyes softened, but only slightly and he slowly let Midoriya down. They stared at each other long and hard, neither backing down, before Bakugou scoffed and turned away, returning to shopping for new clothes.

Midoriya always held that moment close to his heart. Because of it, the two were even closer, and even though Bakugou continued verbal threats, he stopped bullying Midoriya physically. Midoriya could tell, however, that he never meant the harsh words he said, and he could see from simple, small acts of kindness, that Bakugou was grateful for Midoriya never spilling his secret after so long.

"I know it's not my business," Midoriya started, still staring at Bakugou, "but, maybe you can-" Midoriya stopped speaking, as fierce, red eyes met sweet, green ones. The blonde man looked deep into Midoriya's soul, daring him to continue speaking. "Um, nevermind." Midoriya said quickly, walking away swiftly to get his water bottle from the employee fridge.

"That's what I thought." Bakugou said under his breath.

When Midoriya returns, a line begins to form again and so the day moves on. Time moves quicker, and before they know it, 6 p.m., closing time. Mostly everyone is gone, including Todoroki. Midoriya counts the register drawer while Bakugou wipes down the tables and sweeps the floors. They leave together, Bakugou locking the store door behind him, putting the keys into his pocket. They walk side by side to their shared apartment, both ready for bed before they do it all over again tomorrow.

The week moves quite fast, surprisingly. The topic of Todoroki and Bakugou never resurfaced. That was, until Friday morning. All week, Bakugou was studying Todoroki. The way he never spoke, the colors of his eyes, the scar on his face, but most importantly, the way he interacted with Midoriya.

He was confused when he would see neither speak out loud to each other, talking with their eyes instead. His theory was that since the man was a regular, there was no point in actually speaking with each other. But, Bakugou wanted to know about him. He just didn't know how to without admitting his fascination of the man to Midoriya, and there was no in hell that could happen.

"Shoot, Kacchan, come here please." Bakugou was diverted from his inner argument upon hearing that God awful nickname.

"Why, Deku?" He used his own nickname for the smaller male.

"I have to call Iida. Something is wrong with my register." Midoriya looked to be freaking out slightly. "I know it's been a while, but please take the other one and take these next couple orders." Midoriya was trying to fix his computer screen, but nothing was working and he was getting flustered.

"Alright, ya damn nerd." Bakugou growled. "Just get out of the way before you hurt yourself." He shoved Midoriya to the side, who quickly recovered and ran to the back. There was only a couple people in line, shouldn't be too hard.

Bakugou pointed his red eyes at the customer in front of him. "What do you want?" He demanded. The, not surprising, reason that Bakugou handled drinks, while Midoriya handled customers, was because of Bakugou's hostility.

The woman was shocked to receive such poor customer service from the man in front of her. "J-just a hot coffee, please." She stuttered out, a bit intimidated. Bakugou rolled his eyes and went to fill a cup. He placed it harshly on the counter, some of the contents spilling over.

"That it?" He asked, still scowling.

"U-um yeah." She said, handing him three dollars. He snatched it, made the change and handed it back. She slowly walked away, hot coffee in hand and the next customer stepped up.

Todoroki was third in line, his book in hand, reading to pass the time. He could tell from his front, peripheral vision that the man in front of him was finished and leaving, making Todoroki the next in line. He placed a bookmark in between the pages and closed the book, stepping up to the counter. When he lifted his head, he was met with wide, piercing red eyes.

Bakugou was still, forgetting how to speak for a moment. _He's just a guy. Get over yourself, idiot._ Shaking his head to clear his mind, his angry features returned. "English tea, right?" He asked.

The man in front of him stared, unsure of how to interact with the handsome, blonde man. This, of course, annoyed Bakugou.

"Speak, moron." He said harsher. Todoroki continued looking at him. _He probably doesn't speak sign language._ He reached towards the left end of the counter and grabbed a paper menu. Searching quickly, Todoroki found the English tea, and pointed to it, lifting his head.

All the while, Bakugou was getting more and more pissed at being ignored, clenching his fists. He looked down at the paper in Todoroki's hands, on the edge of exploding, when he realises that he's pointing to the exact drink he mentioned seconds ago. That set him off.

"That's what I asked, you idiot!" He screamed, making everyone in the shop jump. Todoroki just rose a eyebrow, confused as to what was going on. His finger continued pointing at the drink on the page.

Midoriya heard Bakugou yelling and knew his computer was less important than Bakugou scaring off customers. He told Iida to hold, and dropped the phone on the desk in the back. He ran to the front, pushing open the door to see Bakugou with steam puffing out of his ears, body shaking. He looked at the customer in front of him, expecting to see someone who would back talk his friend, but was met with the sight of Todoroki. Midoriya promptly panicked. Running to Bakugou's side before he could reach out and grab Todoroki, Midoriya waved his hands to get the man's attention.

"What the fuck, nerd?" Bakugou directed his anger to his co-worker, ready to kick his ass instead, but he was, once again, ignored. Before Bakugou could take action, however, he stopped, watching Midoriya's hands move around quickly in front of him.

Todoroki watched Midoriya, understanding what he was saying. _He doesn't know you can't hear. He thinks you're ignoring him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Midoriya was frantic, trying to assure Todoroki everything was okay.

He stayed calm and nodded his head, raising his hands to answer. _It's okay. Can I have an English tea?_ Midoriya huffed out a laugh and nodded his head. Then he turned to Bakugou.

"Kacchan, can I have an English tea, please?" He asks sweetly. Bakugou's knuckles are white, and he wants to punch something. Midoriya reaches a hand out to cover one fist. "I'll explain later, I promise." He whispers. He then turns back to Todoroki and shows him a couple numbers. Bakugou watches. He demonstrates the numbers three, four, and six. He then looks down at the screen where Midoriya is pushing the option for English tea. The bottom total comes up: _$3.46_. His eyes widen, and he stares at Todoroki.

Todoroki returns the gaze after paying, and flushes at the attention. He becomes shy and looks away. Midoriya gives him a sweet smile, and points to the right end of the counter, where most people pick up complicated drinks. Todoroki nods his head, and keeping his head down, walks to the other end. Bakugou's eyes follow him.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya's voice breaks through, and he started, looking at the smaller man. Midoriya smiles wide at him. "An English tea please?"

Bakugou nods slowly and silently and goes to make the drink. When he's finished, he realizes he has to face the heterochromic man again. He takes a deep breathe and walks slowly to the pick up counter. Todoroki is watching his every move, almost like he is studying him. Bakugou is timid, placing the cup down. _Get it together, man, it's just a guy._

Todoroki looks down, seemingly avoiding the man in front of him, quickly grabs his tea and goes back to his table. Bakugou pouts slightly at that, but it quickly fades out when he realizes it. He also thinks he's sees a slight pink, gracing that beautiful face, but he pushes away the thought, blaming his overactive imagination.

Midoriya is watching the interaction with a small, mischievous smile, plans already forming in his head on how to get the two together. He gives the change to the last customer and returns to the back to apologize to Iida.

They're closing for the night, and Bakugou is locking the door, as he usually does. Midoriya is ringing his hands together, nerves beginning to get the best of him, before he opens his mouth to speak.

"He's deaf." He says simply, knowing Bakugou will understand what he's talking about. The blonde is unmoving, not sure what to say. He stares at the keys in his hands, still in the lock, as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm not sure of much else," Midoriya speaks again, this time, more confident. "But, he is deaf and I've never heard him speak."

Bakugou rips the keys out of the lock and stuffs them in his pocket. He stalks away from the door, Midoriya falling close behind. "I could teach you simple sign language." Midoriya offers, Bakugou tenses, but keeps walking. Silence fills the air, when he suddenly remembers, "I'm going away with mom for a week at the end of the month, remember?" Bakugou stops and squeezes his eyes shut, recognizing that he wasn't going to let this go. Midoriya moves to stand in front of him. "You may need it while I'm gone, I'm sure he'll come around." Bakugou's eyes snap open. He stares down Midoriya, edging him on to keep talking. "I know we've never talked about it, but he seems to be infatuated with you." Midoriya starts slowly, gaze falling to the ground. "And maybe, you can move on from Kirishima," Bakugou tenses more at the name of his ex, but it doesn't stop Midoriya. "Just, think about it, please?" His voice gets quieter and he risks looking at Bakugou. He sees the same intense fire behind his red eyes, but there is a sort of passion mixed in, like he's seriously considering Midoriya's words. _Alright, looks like we're getting somewhere._

Bakugou's mouth opens and closes like a fish. _He's right, I know he is, but I can't tell him that._ Getting agitated with everything around him, Bakugou responds with an insult he quickly regrets saying. "Who would want to go out with someone who can't hear or speak?" He raises his voice, but once the words are out, his eyes expand. Midoriya copies him, then narrows his stare.

"How dare you?" He sneers. Bakugou looks taken back. "Of all people, I'd expect _you_ to understand that it shouldn't matter what's different about him." He points a finger at the man, and uses it to push into his chest. The harshness of Midoriya's voice throws him off, and he stumbles backward from the tiny shove. Midoriya gives one more angry look, and stomps away.

Bakugou stares after him, ashamed of himself.

The weekend comes and goes, Bakugou and Midoriya never crossing paths. Not that he can blame the freckled-face man, he was a bigger asshole than usual. He was right, and Bakugou was struggling with admitting that, even to himself. But, he knew he had to apologize to his childhood friend, though it'll be the hardest thing he's ever done.

He's strolling along the sidewalk, taking to his time getting to work. He knows he'll have to face the music once he's there, so he tries prolonging it as much as possible. Unfortunately, time wasn't on his side, as he finds himself at the front door of the coffee shop. He takes a deep breath and pulls out his keys. They jingle as he unlocks the door, stepping in.

"Deku?" He calls out, knowing the nerd was already there.

"In the back." Surprisingly, he receives a response. He closes and locks the glass door behind him, walking to the back room. Upon entering, he sees Midoriya counting through money, making change for the drawer. He doesn't look up, though he knows Bakugou is there. It's awkward, Bakugou shifting side to side on his feet, unsure of what to do.

"I - uh, I didn't mean it." He says so softly, you think it wasn't the normally rash Bakugou. Midoriya hears, though, and he looks up quickly, nearly dropping the drawer in the process. Bakugou reaches over, helping the man keep the drawer upright. "Jeez, nerd." He growls.

"Wh-what?" Midoriya asks, still in a daze.

"You heard me." Bakugou says, pink tinting his face, eyes focused on the ground below their feet. Midoriya smiles.

"Okay, Kacchan." He responds simply, causing the older man to look up. Their eyes speak a thousand more words. Bakugou saying, _I'm sorry._ Midoriya saying, _it's okay_. Bakugou coughs awkwardly into his fist.

"Anyway," he says. "I'm going to fix the chairs, we open in ten." He turns around and goes back to the front. Midoriya continues to smile.

"Hey Deku!" Bakugou calls out to his friend from the cappuccino machine. Midoriya, who was checking his phone, as no customers were at the counter, looks up. "Come here, you idiot!" He verbally assaults the other, but it goes ignored as Midoriya walks up to him.

"Whats up, Kacchan?" He asks with wide, green eyes.

"How do I sign 'hello'?" He asked grumpily. He refused to look the bastard in the eye, knowing he'd find a smugness hidden under those freckles. However, he heard chuckling.

"You can just wave, Kacchan." Midoriya mimicked a wave. Bakugou flushed with embarrassment.

"Fuck you, you damn nerd." He shoved the smaller boy away, although not as harshly as he used to, and turned back to the machine he had been cleaning.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan." Midoriya wiped the smile off his face. "I didn't mean to laugh." He reached out and touched Bakugou's arm. This made the blonde snarl, nose flaring in anger.

"Whatever, idiot." He mumbled. Midoriya gave his arm a squeeze, and went back to the register, knowing it was best to let Bakugou calm down alone.

Bakugou closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, deciding to move on with the rest of the day.

They were walking the normal route home in silence, when Midoriya spoke up.

"Would you like to know some of the basics, Kacchan?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the man next to him.

Bakugou's first reaction was to yell at him, tell him to _fuck off_ , like usual. But he let his words settle first, trying to convince himself that _Deku_ wanted to help him. "Uh, yeah."

No please or thank you, but Midoriya didn't mind. He smiled widely and began a quick lesson.

Those lessons continued every morning before the shop opened, and every evening after they closed. When the weekend rolled around, Bakugou would knock on Midoriya's door, a notebook in hand, and they would go over everything he had been taught, while also learning more, complicated words. He also mastered the entire alphabet.

Midoriya was impressed. Bakugou was so determined to grasp sign language, he had taken each word, phrase, and letter, and practiced over and over. Sometimes, Midoriya would catch Bakugou staring into space while filling coffee cups, but his hands were making movements by his sides. He never said anything though.

* * *

Soon, it was time for Midoriya to go away with his mother for a week, leaving Bakugou to handle the shop alongside Iida, who had insisted he practiced better customer service. With rolling eyes, Bakugou took Midoriya's usual spot behind the register.

Todoroki walked into his favorite coffee shop on Monday morning, after what seemed like an incredibly long weekend. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the air around him, enjoying the freshly baked goods and coffee grinds. He made his way to the counter, only one other person in line. He waited patiently for his turn, glancing around at the other regulars and some newcomers, spotting his usual table empty. He turned forward again, just in time for the person in front of him to be finished. He walked up to the counter, expecting the wide smile of Izuku, but when he was met with bright red eyes, he stumbled slightly, being caught off guard.

Bakugou reached out quickly and grabbed Todoroki's arm. He flinched, but let himself be helped. Bakugou released his arm when he confirmed Todoroki wasn't falling anymore, and raised his arms. With shaky hands, he signed, _Are you okay?_

Todoroki's eyes widened immensely, surprised by what he was witnessing. He must have been staring for too long, because there was a pale hand waving in front of his face. Snapping himself out of the trance, he looked at Bakugou again. With a smirk, he asked again, _Are you okay?_

His cheeks were flushed, and his movements were slightly wobbly, but he managed to say, _Yes, I am okay_. Satisfied, Bakugou nodded his head in acceptance. Then, he began speaking with his arms again.

 _English tea?_ He kept his eyes trained on the man, receiving a slow nod in return. His smirk became bigger, more confident. _And a muffin?_ Todoroki nodded in a haze. _Which one?_ Bakugou continued talking with him, his movements precise and assertive. In between this, he yelled out to Iida for the tea.

Todoroki raised a slightly trembling finger to the chocolate chip muffin in the display case. Bakugou retrieved it and placed it on a plate in front of Todoroki. He looked at the screen in front of him and held up five fingers, then one, then three. _$5.13._ Todoroki scrambled for his wallet and took out the usual seven dollars, one going in the nearly empty tip jar. Bakugou went to give Todoroki his change, but the man had already turned away and was walking to his table. He held the coins in his hand, dumbfounded, gazing.

Suddenly another customer stepped up. He looked at the employee, then where his eyes were, then back, and said, "I think he left that for you." This made Bakugou look at the man with wide eyes. Then he looked at the contents in his hands, slowly dropping it into the jar. Still in a daze, Bakugou continued working, eyes flickering to the beautiful, grey and blue eyed man every now and then.

The days went on, every one seemed busier than the last. When there was _finally_ a lull on Friday afternoon, Bakugou came from around the counter, rag in hand, and began wiping down tables, one by one, making his way closer to where Todoroki was seated. His heart seemed to beat faster each second, and it took everything in him not to return to the counter and hide. He could hear Midoriya in the back of his head though: _"Just take a chance! You never know what could happen!"_ He refused to let that nerd have anything to hold over him. He knew somehow _Deku_ would find out he chickened out in talking to the guy, and badger him about it.

Before he knew it, he was at Todoroki's table, standing there, staring at the wood. Todoroki skeptically watched him, unsure of what to do. He tried to ignore his presence, returning to his book. Suddenly, a shaky, pale hand, made its way into his peripheral vision and tapped on the table. He followed the attaching arm up to the person's shoulder, then his neck, then that _sharp_ jawline, ending at blood red, wide eyes, that seemed to grow larger as they connect.

Bakugou lifts his right hand, then moves it side to side. _Hi._ Todoroki blushes and returns the wave. The blond wrings his fingers in front of himself, unsure of what to do next. He is still looking at Todoroki, whose eyebrow is raised. Bakugou shakily raised his hands to speak. _My name is…_ he then used his right hand to spell out his first name: _I_.

Todoroki nodded, raising his right hand as well: _O_. Bakugou tipped his head in confirmation, then looked around, trying not to let his nerves show. A tapping on the table got his attention.

 _Are you okay?_ Todoroki asked. Bakugou raised an eyebrow at him, a challenge.

 _Why wouldn't I be?_ He signed aggressively. His eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. Todoroki scoffed.

 _Just asking._ He replied, looking almost bored. He knew this type: rude and arrogant. Any minute, the man in front of him would be making fun of him and his disability as well as how he looked.

Bakugou's fists clenched. His eyebrow twitched in anger. Before he could do something stupid, he stomped away. _Fuck this. I try to be nice, but look where it gets me. That fucktard thinks he's all that. Yeah, well, whatever. Over this bullshit._ He refused to look in that direction again.

* * *

Midoriya walked with a jump in his step. His vacation had been a blast, but now it was time to get back to work. He couldn't help but be excited to hear how Bakugou did with their regular customer. He unlocked the door, and made his way to the back office. When he entered, he noticed Bakugou was counting the money drawer. Hearing footsteps, Bakugou looked up.

"Hey nerd," He greeted. "How was your trip?" He went back to counting, not noticing the look of surprise on Midoriya's face.

"Um, it was good," He stuttered out. "Thanks for asking, Kacchan." He smiled wide.

Bakugou grunted in response, and Midoriya took that as their interaction was over. He removed his sweatshirt, and put it down next to the office desk, along with his backpack. Bakugou followed Midoriya out to the register, placing the drawer inside, and their day began.

Todoroki hoped Izuku was back so he wouldn't have to interact with the arrogant blonde. He got in line and waited anxiously. When it was his turn, he was thankfully met by the soft green eyes of his favorite barista.

Midoriya lit up at seeing his favorite customer, and waved enthusiastically. Todoroki returned the wave.

"Kacchan, an English tea! Light cream!" He yelled out and smiled at Todoroki, motioning to the bakery section to his right. Todoroki browsed his options, and pointed to the one labeled _Blueberry Muffin_. Midoriya grabbed it and placed it on a plate.

Like usual, Midoriya held up five fingers, one finger, and three fingers. _$5.13._ The interaction was swift, and suddenly, a covered cup filled with hot English tea was placed in between the employee and customer. Todoroki looked up at Katsuki, who looked right back at him.

Midoriya was giddy at witnessing the interaction, still incredibly curious how last week went between the two. However, he was suddenly disappointed, when Todoroki grabbed his items and went to his table, and Bakugou scoffed, going back to his corner behind the counter. Midoriya pouted, but quickly wiped it away when the next customer stepped up.

Midoriya finally got a chance to breathe when the morning and early afternoon rushes ended at 1:30 pm. Midoriya looked over where his childhood friend was absentmindedly scouring a glass. Midoriya called out his nickname to get his attention. Bakugou's head whipped in Midoriya's direction. Once they made eye contact, Midoriya walked up to Bakugou, whose head directed to the ground.

"What happened?" Midoriya asked, cutting to the chase. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, hip jutted to the side.

Bakugou scoffed, "What are you talking about, nerd?" He asked, not looking up from the glass in his hands.

"I'm talking about Todoroki!" Midoriya whisper-yelled. "You had a whole week to make a move, talk to him, and you're to tell me NOTHING happened?" Midoriya was irritated. He was sure they would hit it off, in some odd way.

"None of your business, idiot." He growled, gripping the cup tightly.

Midoriya sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. Somehow he knew that it was Bakugou's doing that they weren't hitting it off.

"Just," Midoriya waved his hands around trying to get his thoughts together. "Try again. He's really nice and I think you'll get along well." He tries to be reassuring, but he can tell it's angering Bakugou more. Still, he keeps trying. "No one is here right now, just go over there, sit down, and make nice." He stalks over to his friend and goes to reach for the glass.

Bakugou retracts and glares at Midoriya. However, Midoriya refuses to back down this time, knowing Bakugou needs this. Midoriya raises an eyebrow, challenging. Bakugou's glare intensifies, and Midoriya almost walks away, but he knows that if he doesn't force his friend to try new things, he'll be stuck in a never-ending circle of anger and pain. Bakugou doesn't have to say he's hurting; Midoriya, knowing him all their lives, can just tell by his demeanor.

Bakugou falters, seriously considering trying again. All he's been able to think about was the handsome bastard. Bakugou tried watching Todoroki every chance he got, and was able to catch the way he nibbles on his muffin, savoring every little bit, the way he holds his tea close to keep warm and blows lightly on the top before taking a sip. The way he would read what seemed like hundreds of pages in a short amount of time, so enthralled in the world of his book. And the way he rubbed at his eyes when they would get dry, and how cute the action was.

Bakugou couldn't deny he was completely captivated by the man. He would do anything to get to know Todoroki. However, his pride and ego wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. It was difficult for Bakugou to interact with others.

Before he realised what he was doing, Bakugou had left the glass on the countertop and was walking to Todoroki's table. He sat down at the chair across from Todoroki.

Todoroki jumped at the intrusion, feeling the table shake with the sudden appearance of Bakugou. He looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Go out with me._ Bakugou quickly signed, before dropping his hands to the tabletop. Todoroki blinked.

 _What?_ He signed slowly.

 _Go. Out. With. Me._ Bakugou signed again, crisp and precise. Todoroki's eyebrows rose behind the bangs of his red and white hair. He kept blinking, mouth slightly ajar, stunned.

Bakugou sighed and dropped his head to his hands, grabbing fistfuls of blond spikes and pulling. After a couple moments, his head snapped up again and looked Todoroki in the eye.

 _Will you please go out with me?_ He asked nicely, his hands wavering the more his nerves caught up to him.

Todoroki blinked once, twice, three times, before he nodded.

Bakugou was stunned. His eyes widened and he straightened his spine. He coughed lightly into his fist. _Great_. He signed. _Tomorrow night? After I get off?_

Todoroki nodded. _Sounds great. Shall I meet you here?_ Bakugou smirked.

 _Perfect_.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of making this into a mini series? Let me know what you think!  
I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
